


Archery Blues

by SymphonyWizard



Series: Miscellaneous stuff centered around Chloe and Oliver's son [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Smallville, Smallville Season 11 (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonyWizard/pseuds/SymphonyWizard
Summary: Chloe's son loves archery, but hates archery contests and he isn't afraid to show it...





	Archery Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karosas96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karosas96/gifts).



I study the round target in front of me.  Two feet wide and painted like a dart board, it just sits there thirty feet from me, mocking me.  On either side of me other contestants are firing arrows into their targets, a few not even hitting the target.  I haven't even fired an arrow yet.

This isn't even a real challenge!  Just standing in front of an unmoving target and being scored based on where your arrows land.  I've been going to archery contests since I was seven, but in the six years since, I've usually done very poorly.  Not from lack of skill, but from lack of effort and nervousness from knowing that people are watching me and judging me.  One would think that I'd take comfort in Mom, Dad, Clark and Lois if they are in town, but that doesn't make it much easier.  Plus, Aunt Lois is in Africa and I haven't seen her in awhile.  Out of the people I do care about, only Mom and Clark are in attendance right now.  Dad had a business meet that went a little later than he intended.  Jerk.

A real challenge is the obstacle course that Dad has set up in the Watchtower hub in the Glades.  That really puts my skills to the test.  With a combination of props and holographic devices, I get to practice my agility, dexterity, and martial arts.  I would go so far as to try an beat Dad's scores, but we don't have the same setups.  When I use the obstacle course, I not only practice my archery and hand-to-hand combat, but also my swordsmanship and bo fighting.  

I can easily beat Dad in swordsmanship.

But no, there's none of that challenge here in this grassy field on a hot summer day.  I only have five arrows.  Should I put each of them into the bullseye?  Should I align them in a neat row on some random spot on the target?  Should I put an arrow into the bullseyes of other people's targets?  I'm really contemplating just dropping this recurve bow and walking off the field.  

No, that would disappoint Mom and Dad and I wouldn't hear the end of it for weeks.

 I select an arrow and send it into the bullseye almost lazily.  Another one follows and splits that arrow down the middle.  I almost send another one into the target, but I see the judges and they aren't even watching.

I realize that all the other contestants have already fired all their arrows and the judges probably assumed that that meant all of them.  They didn't even take the time to notice me!  

With a growl, I grab my remaining arrows and I rapidly shoot all three of them at the judges.  More specifically, at their water bottles.  I hit each of them in the same spot just below the cap and each of them land on the ground.  It's a good thing these arrows aren't particularly sharp.  

Clearly startled, the judges lock eyes with me.  Actually, the whole place falls dead quiet as all eyes fall to me.  Usually, I would feel a bit embarrassed about being the center of attention, but this is not one of those times.  

I consider the judges for a minute and then, to quote one of my favorite fictional archers who I sometimes say is better than Dad just to vex him, I say, "Thank you for your consideration."  I top it off with a curtesy.  I toss the bow behind me carelessly and prance off the field, whistling to myself.

It doesn't take long after I'm away from the field that Mom and Clark catch up with me.  

They come around in front of me and I consider their bewildered looks thoughtfully.

"Oops," I say with a shrug.

"'Oops'?" repeats Mom angrily.  "That's all you have to say?"

I frown.  "Well, there was no apple and no one was wearing anything particularly flamboyant, so my impression wasn't as good as I would have hoped.  Plus, I'm not a girl and my hair isn't brown.  And I..."  I stop midstream as Mom and Clark fold their arms and their faces become more stern.  I stare at Clark.

"Why are  _you_ judging me?" I ask him. 

"You fired arrows at those judges," he replies.

 I cock my head.  "Do you need new glasses?  If you were paying attention, you would have known I was aiming for their water bottles!  If I was aiming at them, I think you would have stopped them before they hit home."

"Stopped what before what hit home?"  Mom and Clark whip around and all our eyes find Dad, looking like he had a very annoying meeting.  Mom and I smile anyway.

"Dad!" I greet at the same time Mom says, "Oliver."  

"Hey, baby," Dad greets with a kiss just as Mom reaches him.  When he breaks away from Mom, he sees Clark and smiles at him brotherly.  "Clark."

Clark holds up his hand.  "Please do not seal that with a kiss."

Mom and I roll our eyes, but Dad gives him an indignant look.  "Oh, that's too bad; I'm a really good kisser." 

Now, Mom and I laugh as Clark's face becomes as red as a balloon.

Dad looks around.  "Seems I missed all the fun.  How you'd do, Johnny?"

All eyes are on me again, but Dad doesn't seem to notice Mom and Clark's disapproving glances.

 I clear my throat.  "I shot the judges." I say with a bright smile.

Dad's expression darkens.  Mom and Clark just share a look.  

"Excuse me?" asks Dad, quietly.

I completely ignore his tone as I answer, "Yep, I shot all three of them.  They are gonna have to visit a vending machine if they want water now."

Dad gives me a strange look.  This too much fun!

"I shot their water bottles."

"Why?" that's all Dad has to say?

I shrug.  "They weren't paying attention when I split an arrow down the middle with another one.  Plus, I wanted to how much of a waste of time all these archery contests are."  Other than emphasizing those last few words with as much disgust as I can, my smile never leaves my face.

Dad grumbles.  "As if my day doesn't already have enough drama."

"Why, bad business deal?" asks Clark, not unkindly.

"Nah, nothing like that," replies Dad.

"Then what is it, Ollie?" asks Mom, squeezing his arm affectionately.

 I finally notice the bag in his hand and his reaches into it with his other.  Dejectedly, he holds up the object for everyone to see.

I step forward and grab it to get a better look.

"A little gift from Lois," mutters Dad.

"Oh, my..." I breathe.

It's a Green Arrow figure.  More specifically, Funko Pop vinyl figure of the Green Arrow.  I pass it along and Mom and Clark are examining it with as much interest...and amusement. 

"My assistant saw it and burst out laughing," explains Dad.  He's good enough guy that he wouldn't have fired her for something as petty as that.

"It really captures your essence, Dad," I offer.  "The disproportionately large head, the sunglasses, the little bow, they even got your nose right."

Dad stares up at me and Mom and Clark can no longer contain themselves as they burst into laughter.  Dad rounds on them and they immediately fall silent, but not for long.

"Chloe," Dad says through her laughter.  "Remember that vacation in Monte Carlo I promised?  Well you can forget about it!"

Mom whimpered just for a minute, but then she said, "That's okay, I can take Johnny; he hasn't even been there yet."  My eyes light up a bit at that and Mom winks at me.

Dad grumbles and stalks off.  Given Mom and Clark's laughter, they seem to have forgotten about my disagreement with the judges.

"Oh, poor Dad," I drawl as he gets in his car and speeds away.  I momentarily feel bad for him.  "Mom, Clark?"

They look to me.

"Did we just fail this city?"


End file.
